


Spider-Man Clerihews

by RubinaLadybug



Series: Fandom Poetry [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Clerihews about our favorite web-slinger. [Dedicated to Steve Ditko]
Series: Fandom Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822456
Kudos: 1





	1. Spider-Man

_**Spider-Man** _

One hero webbing is Spider-Man  
Who greatly irritates a grouchy anchorman  
He delivers great lines and jokes  
While also giving his city hope.


	2. Peter Parker

_**Peter Parker** _

Peter Parker is a nerd  
Science was what he preferred  
As Spider-Man he becomes a hero  
Making Peter now only half a zero.


End file.
